The present invention relates to a pedometer for walking, jogging etc. in which the sounds of a preset pace are produced. More particularly, it relates to such a pedometer in which the number of steps in walking (jogging or the like), the period of time of the walking (jogging or the like) and the continuation period of time as associated with the set pace are displayed for the purpose of letting a user recognize the state of the walking (jogging or the like).
Jogging, walking etc. are popularly practised in order to maintain and promote the health. Heretofore, the quantities of these exercises have been approximately estimated in terms of the total numbers of steps per day, and pedometers have been used for the measurements thereof. In recent years, researches on how to take exercise for the health have advanced, and the aims of the intensity of exercise and the continuation period of time of the exercise have been revealed as the quantity of the exercise effective for the maintenance and promotion of the health. In this regard, a pedometer which can display the speed of walking as the intensity of exercise and can also measure the period of time of the walking is commercially available.
Since the conventional pedometer counts the steps irrespective of slow walking and fast walking, whether or not the quantity of the exercise is effective for the maintenance and promotion of the health cannot be judged from only the number of steps indicated by the pedometer. On the other hand, the prior-art pedometer which displays the speed of walking computes and displays the walking speed on the basis of the number of steps within a predetermined period of time, so that a user must acknowledge the display during the exercise. Moreover, regarding the measurement of the period of time, the prior-art pedometer has only a timer function which is manually effectuated before and after the exercise by the user and a timepiece function which presents time, so that the intensity of the exercise and the continuation period thereof must be stored or recorded every exercise. In this manner, the prior-art pedometer is very inconvenient.
Accordingly, the intensity of exercise of walking and the period of time of the walking cannot be readily known at the end of one day.